


Familial Adventures...

by Thrawn



Series: Adventures in the Domestic [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Bible (Very Slight)
Genre: Decent story, Diary/Journal, Domestic Squabbles, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Family Story, Fighting, Gen, Gentle fic, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi, domestic troubles, family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: This is influenced by a story on “BuffynFaith[dot]net” titled “Family Portrait” that I completely enjoyed. I don't know, there's something, just something about a family-based story that fills me with a childlike joy to read- I absolutely LOVE to read such works! In that one, it is a Christmas Gathering at the Summers/Giles residence, and most of the Scooby Gang are adopted children of Joyce and Rupert (Giles). That story influenced my tale immensely. This is a family story based on that one. Each chapter is a stand-alone story, and the tale itself is a series- with the sequel being a complete surprise as to one of the children's origins! The story itself is a series of stand-alones- basically a journal of the entire adopted family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Adventures...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120763) by SauconyFiveOoh. 



> Author's Notes: This story could also be titled “Adventures in the Domestic”. In it, the basic nature is family, and if there is a villain, it undoubtedly is the First Evil- who will be operating like a Mafia Don or a Gang Lord (Kind of appropriate: the Devil often operates like a Gang Leader in such environments as the inner city, and the First is pretty much the Devil, so this is a slight crossover with the Bible).
> 
> Basically: Joyce adopted: Dawn, Buffy, Faith, Xander, Andrew, and Kennedy. Buffy and Faith are the eldest, with Buffy about a month older than Faith. Alexander {Xander} is around the same age as his elder two sisters, maybe a week younger than Faith. Kennedy is two years younger than Faith and Buffy, and all of these came from broken homes. Andrew and Dawn are roughly the same age- kind of the same universe as the tale I referenced in the summery. The similarity ends in that the story will be drastically different from that one in the plot-line and what happens.
> 
> Donald Maclay (Known as “Donny”) is Faith's boyfriend when the story begins, but they break up and he falls for her big sister afterwords- the breakup is clean, and miracle of miracles it doesn't start a fight between the two sisters!
> 
> NOTE: There WILL be trouble-making going on! And sibling catfights! (not much hair-pulling in them, though).
> 
> Like in the referenced tale, Kennedy is best described as a “Feisty Latina”, in fact, a good amount of her daily activities that are extracurricular are things like martial arts classes, and shooting classes. Faith is also a feisty gal, and the family's “bad girl” of a sort- but later on in the series she winds up a good mother to a young boy named “Brooklyn” (again, influenced by the referenced tale: “Family Portrait”).
> 
> Late in the over-series, we meet Kennedy's real family, and wonder of wonders: Faith's rather insulting nickname for her little sister Kennedy- she calls her “Princess” that is one that turns out accurate: she actually is descended from the Spanish Monarchy! This leads to quite a conversation with her brother, who happens to be the King of Spain- WOWIE do the two new siblings have a lot to talk about in the sequel- especially when the Spanish King, an original character named “Philip” turns out to be an extremely devout Catholic- and finds out his sister is involved with a woman!
> 
> Philip also kind of takes a liking to his new nephew: Brooklyn- they spend a lot of time playing together!
> 
> Also: each chapter is a different story in this series.
> 
> Buffy will sometimes be called “Elizabeth” her full name, whereas “Buffy” is her nickname. Donny Maclay's little sister is named “Victoria” but she goes by the name of “Tara”, and sometimes Xander will be called by his full name of “Alexander” This especially happens if these kids are in trouble.
> 
> Each story is like a journal entry in one big family journal- please feel free to jump around.
> 
> Oh, yeah, Faith's nickname for Buffy is “B” here, so if you see her referring to Buffy by B, just understand that detail, and her nickname for Willow is “Red”- she likes to use nicknames, the only marginally insulting nickname she has is for Kennedy, whom she calls “Princess” when she wants to get her goat- and this is Faith bullying Kennedy pure and simple, she feels insecure around her, thanks to Kennedy's gifts and wealth- but she barely understands Anything about her little sister- for instance: to Kennedy, being loved is central- as is loving!
> 
> Each story will be a stand-alone of about one or two chapters: ie, the first two are one story, the next two are another story, and the third two are yet another story, et cetera.
> 
> Final Author's Note Beginning Story: Please read, review/comment, and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes Beginning First Chapter: Please tell me what you think. Also, if this [text] is anything, it is either a temptation by a spirit or a prayer by a human to someone in the Next Life (Eternity)- this goes for the entire series about the telepathic speaking (prayer/temptation and such) it works like a PM, and there will be elements of the spiritual in it also...
> 
> Buffy, Faith, and Xander are sixteen in this one's beginning, Kennedy's fourteen, Dawn and Andrew are roughly eleven, Donny Maclay is about the same age as Buffy, Faith, and Xander.
> 
> As per season 7, Xander's “power” is that he sees just about everything about everyone in their personalities, he's amazingly perceptive in regards to people, but he may be a bit dyslexic, however, he and Kennedy and Faith often wrestle around well enough as a hobby (Kennedy is a Very physical girl!).

 

**Familial Adventures...**

_**By James Carmody.** _

 

**Disclaimer:** _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss, and until he decides to sell or give it away, his alone. He has allowed some people to produce and sell works in his series's, but he hasn't done so with me. I won't accept a single red cent for this or any other fanfic in his series's, this is just for fun- my own and others fun. Please enjoy. _

 

**Pairings:** _ Pretty much every pairing, but only chaste interactions (overtly). There  _ _ will _ _ be dating, romance, some references to sex going on behind the scenes- but only behind the scenes, there will also be events of domestic violence- as siblings of close age DO sometimes fight, and these fights Can be vicious! Main pairings are: Buffy/Faith/Dawn/Xander/Joyce/Giles/Donny Maclay/Kennedy/Willow/Andrew Wells/Amy Madison, and two OC occurring in this tale- this is NOT that “Xander is paired with Joyce” (for instance) it is that All of these are paired together in ONE adopted Family, with some friends along for the ride. _

_ There will also be an Adversarial Pairing in this: Kennedy/First Evil, amongst others (Adversarial Pairings are the  _ _ Least _ _ platonic: they're when one character is out to destroy the soul of another- literally a “spiritual duel” of sorts!) that particular part will be a fight to the death for the fate of Kennedy's soul in some cases! (I am not sure if this is also a crossover with the Bible, as the First is essentially the Devil.) _

_ Most of these pairings are friendship/sibling, but the adversarial one is NOT friendship, but Can be construed as “evil sibling” kind of deal- should lead you to the conclusion of what kind of danger Kennedy is in continuously! _

 

**Rating:** _ Probably K+ to Teen, or Gen, in general of terminology. _

 

 

**Story 1.): Chapter 1.): Faith Lehane: Troublemaker!**

 

 

Previously Faith had gotten a brand new PlayStation, a PS2, and her sister, Buffy, had been bothering her all week to allow her to play one of Faith's video-games on it... this gave Faith a rather horrible idea! The brunette teenage girl had spent the last two days going around her daily duties and fun times smiling and chuckling to herself about how she was going to have fun humiliating “Princess” as she took to calling her younger adopted sister, Kennedy.

Faith's opportunity came one evening when Joyce and Rupert (Mom and Dad to the kids) informed them that they were going on a date, and Elizabeth would be the one in charge while they were on said date- Basically: Buffy was to babysit her younger siblings!  _ “This is flat-out Perfect!” _ Faith thought with a internal grin she had to literally pull her hair to stop herself from letting out  _ “B and I are best buds, and she wants to play with my toy- I'll use this opportunity to get everything I want from this!” _ as the family gathered to hear their instructions from their parents.

As soon as Mom and Dad had left the house and driven away to their date, Faith took Buffy aside and offered her a deal. “I'll let you play with my PlayStation” Faith said “But you'll have to do something for me first” she started to trace a circle on the floor with her toe of her right foot, as if distracted. “I want to have my boyfriend come over to talk to, and I don't want “Princess” to interfere with the conversation- do this and I'll let you use my toy whenever you want and are able- as is the video-game system. Do we have a deal?” she said, looking into her big sister's eyes with a smug grin.

This was one deal Buffy knew she should NEVER acquiesce to, no matter how much the blonde wanted to play with the video-game system her younger sister (by a month) had, trouble was, she knew Donny, and he seemed sweet and upstanding, and she rather liked him... and besides,  _ she _ , Elizabeth, was the baby-sitter, and not Faith, and there was no rule that the  _ charge _ or one thereof couldn't have a date over, just the babysitter! The other part was the nickname that Faith had just referred to Kennedy with: “Princess”, that was a nickname she only used when she was somehow displeased with their sister! But, the difficulty was that Buffy  **_ really _ ** wanted to use Faith's new game system!

Then Faith applied the clincher: “So, B, what's your answer? Do you want to play with my new game-system you were bothering me about you wanting to use or not?” she asked, her hips somewhat cockeyed and her hands on them.

Buffy thought about it a bit, she didn't want to be in trouble, but she also didn't know what Faith had in mind, and she wanted to find out- besides: Kennedy was physically strong, she could take whatever came her way and recover quickly, and she Really Really wanted to use her sister's new toy she had gotten as a “just because”. “OK, Faith, I'll keep Kennedy out of your hair and tied down during your boyfriend's visit- just be a good girl and don't try to make out with him.” Buffy warned Faith.

“Don't worry, B, we'll just talk.” Faith said with a smile, then added “Thanks, B, you're a lifesaver!” That's when the trouble began!

Next events occurred that were innocent enough: Faith got to the telephone and dialed the Maclay household, to call her boyfriend over for a date “Hello, Mr. Maclay, is Donald available to come over for a bit of a date? This is Faith, his girlfriend.” she then heard Mr. Frank Maclay call Donny to the telephone.

In the background, she thought she clearly heard Tara say “Not so loud, please.” as if she were in some discomfort. It kind of made her cringe, she had nothing against Tara, the girl was sweet enough, but a bit weird, Faith thought, for Tara was into girls- and Faith didn't swing that way, no thank you! Frankly, Tara sounded a bit sick, as if she had a fever, and Faith silently prayed that she'd get better soon- she knew the younger Maclay child from school, and Tara was a really brilliant sweetie, but a bit odd.

Tara was in the same grade as Buffy, Faith, and Xander, but she rolled in a different circle of friends. Same deal with the local girl bully in school: a certain Cordelia Chase, who was not physically abusive, but was amazingly callous, especially with a certain young redhead named Willow, whom Faith had taken to calling by her hair-color, “Red”. Cordy's favorite thing to criticize ever since early grade-school had been Willow's dress sense, and that kind of set Faith off, same deal with Buffy- one reason why Buffy started clashing with Cordy; or so Faith reasoned to herself.

Donny picked up the phone then. “I'll come over to play, Faith, Mom's currently watching and helping Tara, who's got a bit of a case of the flu. By the way, did you pick up her school books or assignments so she can work on them when she gets better?” Donald asked- knowing how education was so important to his kid sister.

“Tara's in my class, Donald, I got her assignments, her schoolbooks, the whole enchilada, all set to be brought over to your house when you leave after our date.” Faith said with a gorgeous smile.

“Hey Tara, if this works out, I'll get your assignments for you, my girlfriend, Faith, has said to me that the assignments are all clear, and she brought all your books and papers for you to do back home!” Donald said quite clearly. Out in the background, Faith could clearly hear the sounds of a ranch at night, and it sounded kind of fun- albeit scary, Faith knew that all those livestock would attract predators- and the night was a time of terror for many game animals in the natural world- she didn't envy living on a ranch, she knew that mountain lions are often attracted to all those horses and other animals, and those are formidable predators of humans! 

Faith clearly heard Tara's response, and she clearly sounded under the weather! “Thanks, Donald” Tara responded, and then the sound of someone blowing her nose, then “You go on your date, have fun with your girlfriend, and come back with my schoolwork safe and sound, OK?”.

Donald's response was “Will do, Sis, get better soon.” and Faith could hear the sound of the TV in the backdrop as her boyfriend hung up the phone.

_ “Now phase two of my plan is in place.” _ Faith thought happily  _ “If only Buffy comes thorough with her part, this evening will be perfect!” _

About half an hour later, Kennedy and Buffy were in Kennedy's bedroom, talking... Dawn, Xander, and Andrew were all seated at three equidistant points on a circle playing cards, and Faith was seated on the couch in front of the TV with her boyfriend, Donald Maclay. 

Kennedy knew that Faith was talking about her, and she did not like it- she could clearly hear that brunette chatting with her boyfriend about her, and it freaked her out!

The first sign that something was amiss in the house for Xander was when he clearly heard the peace the family had going on shattered by Kennedy screeching “Get off of me, you freaky Blonde B*tch!” he heard Kennedy scream to Buffy (obviously) then in quick succession he heard his younger brunette sister Kennedy holler “Get Off! Get Off! Get Off!” at the top of her lungs!

His suspicion that it was Buffy and Kennedy fighting was confirmed when he heard the sound of a slap loud and clear and Buffy saying clearly “You don't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do. Mom left me in charge.”

Kennedy's next shout for help got Buffy to leave her alone effectively: “I'll tell Mom you sat on me!” Kennedy screamed. It was then that Xander arrived at the room his sisters were fighting in, and he heard hiccuped crying, and Buffy whispering “There, There” to their little sister. What Xander saw looked like Buffy caressing Kennedy's black hair, but he couldn't be sure, and Kennedy was laying on her left side, looking away from their sister and it looked like she was crying- her chest was heaving, and she was all rolled up in a ball.

Kennedy was usually very feisty, and could almost always hold her own against anyone, or any three opponents, but against her bigger sisters in a fight, she stood very little chance! Kennedy was also a proud young teenage woman, and didn't take defeat easily or comfortably- it often hurt her feelings massively! She was also proud of her body, and unbelievably beautiful- but he never had sexual feelings towards his sister Kennedy. However, the cut of her face was actually very gorgeous to look at- and kind of fun to watch too. But now she was emotionally distraught completely!

“There, There, it'll be OK.” Buffy whispered, soothingly to Kennedy, who was sobbing silently right now about this upsetting situation- something about Kennedy shouting to Buffy “I'll tell Mom on you!” made Buffy realize what she was doing to her little sister was unacceptable!

“Just go away, Buffy... I don't even want to see you right now.” Kennedy said, bitterly to her big sister who had sat on her, and she was certain Buffy and Faith were working together in this horror to emotionally abuse her!

It was then that Buffy looked up and saw Xander standing in the doorway looking at her with steel eyes- the look he had when he was in the mood to fight. Elizabeth for her part was in no mood to fight, she felt sick to her stomach: she had just ganged up on her younger sister, and for what? To gain the favor of the family's “Bad Girl”!

“Get out of the way, Alexander.” Buffy said, with firmness in her voice when she had walked to the doorway and he was standing in it and refused to budge.

“Not doing it, Elizabeth” Xander responded with a snarl in his voice, he was completely upset about what he had just seen between his sisters, and was now looking for a fight with her “Not with the way you were just treating your sister- that's got to  stop .” Xander explained with a deadly calm “And I know, I saw and heard what was happening, so did most if not all of the people here!” At that, Elizabeth pushed past Alexander with the words “I'm stronger than you are, you know...” and headed to her room to cry it out.

As soon as Donald had heard Kennedy yelling for help, he knew that something was definitely wrong; and his girl's words confirmed his suspicions about her: she actually responded “Oh, that's just the Princess, she's got so many mental and emotional issues.” and she shrugged her shoulders as if this were nothing unusual in that household.

Donald did NOT like this attitude on his girlfriend's part- he spotted something cruel in her heart and he immediately let her know he didn't like what she was up to! They had been discussing Kennedy, and he had been at least somewhat uncomfortable with the material throughout the discussion, and now with Kennedy screaming for help that cinched the deal for him- this was a Bad Arrangement! He told his girlfriend as such, he picked up his sister's books and motes, kissed her and thanked her for the date and left!

This event brought Faith almost to tears, but she toughened through it to go on with her life.

As for Xander: he sat down near Kennedy and gently patted her hair as she cried silently, then when she felt better he offered to tell her a story about his younger days in Sunnydale High School- and how he had enlisted the help of a girl with connections to the mob of the next life to try to get back at a girl who was nothing but a bully, and how that had backfired massively on him, and that seemed to cheer her up, but what really did was the sibling love she saw in him for her and between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> End Chapter 1 Author's Notes: Please tell me what you think.


End file.
